


Chemical Prisoner

by Saintclare



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Assassins & Hitmen, Canon-Typical Violence, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Has Issues, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Hacking, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Literally everyone - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Voltron Lions as Cats, information broker, the cps are basically a bunch of evil hitmen/hitwomen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintclare/pseuds/Saintclare
Summary: (Note: This is a mainly Voltron-centric fic, the Creepypasta characters are mostly side characters. Previous knowledge of Creepypasta is not required for the reading of this piece)A decent chunk of this is in chatroom format.I walk a fine line between coping and insanity>The white pills right now would be the wrong timeI have a hard time between flying and sobrietyThe wrong thrill, strong will to keep myself aliveWatch this rip apart my familyFuck that, I'd rather die with honorBut when the tide is running through me, I can feel no painIt's not worth the price I payIt's so hard to be togetherAnd I try, and I tryBut it won't get betterForeverDays go, days go byI won't die, I won't die causeI must, I must tryForever





	1. Chapter 1

**Chatlog between Green and Blue**

**Green:** why do we have these dumb-ass nicknames

 **Blue:** not my idea cutie

 **Green:** fuck off sharpshooter

 **Green:** speaking of sharpshooters there's a guy trying to take your place

 **Blue:** wait who

 **Green:** for the oddest reason i can never find a picture of his face

 **Green:** but his name is apparently brian

 **Green:** around 23 or so

 **Green:** fuckton of mental issues

 **Blue:** ah okay

 **Blue:** thanks cutie

 **Green:** if you call me that one more time i will make you cease to exist

 **Blue:** wow so scary i'm shaking in my boots

 **Green:** fuck off

 **Green:** but just keep that in mind okay?

 **Blue:** no probs

* * *

**Chatlog between Red and Black**

**Red:** someone is starting to knife people up around here

 **Red:** that's MY job

 **Red:** i swear to god when i find them i'm gonna

 **Black:** deep breaths first bro

 **Black:** then explain

 **Red:** okay i'm calm now

 **Black:** do you know who they are

 **Red:** ya fuckin think i kno asshole

 **Black:** hey

 **Red:** sorry dude

 **Red:** but it's making me pretty mad

 **Red:** they also apparently use a kitchen knife

 **Red:** a fucking kitchen knife

 **Red:** i s2g

 **Red:** have some class douchecake

 **Black:** i can see why you're frustrated

 **Black:** that would make me frustrated too tbh

 **Red:** thanks for listening

 **Red:** i needed someone to rant too

 **Black:** i'm always here for you

 **Red:** awe thanks

 **Black:** np

* * *

**Chatlog between Yellow and Green**

**Yellow:** okay these people tearing up our city is making me sus

 **Green:** same dude

 **Green:** they also apparently have a hacker obsessed with Majora's Mask

 **Yellow:** that legend of zelda game?

 **Green:** that's the one

 **Green:** anyways he's a pain in the ass

 **Green:** and i can't find SHIT

 **Yellow:** i'm sorry

 **Green:** i'm going to beat their ass when i find him i s2g

 **Yellow:** i'll help

 **Green:** i appreciate you

 **Yellow:** everyone does

* * *

**Chatlog between Link and Hulk**

**Hulk:** ben why the fuck is my name set to hulk

 **Link:** tbh you kinda are

 **Hulk:** fair point

 **Link:** but anyway those voltron guys are getting pretty smart

 **Link:** one of them is probably gonna knife jeff

 **Hulk:** i mean that's fine with me

 **Link:** lmao

 **Hulk:** lmao

 **Link:** it's funny we act like little kids on this chat while in real life we're like the fucking court of owls

 **Hulk:** shit yeah

 **Hulk:** that makes us the talons

 **Link:** hell yeah


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up, magic is discussed, and someone gets stabbed.

**Creepy Beans Chatroom**

**Masky:** who the fuck is calling this creepy beans

 **Edgelord:** and why is my name edgelord

 **Link:** shut up i get to do all that techy stuff you ignorant sluts

 **Link:** but that's not why i created this chatroom in the first damn place

 **Hoodie:** then fucking tell us you stupid ghost

 **Link:** i will make you cease to exist

 **Link:** but anyhoo

 **Link:** voltron

 **Edgelord:** oh shit them

 **Link:** you know them???

 **Edgelord:** one of them looks kinda like david tbh

 **Edgelord:** minus the weird hair and dad personality

 **Hoodie:** who's david might i ask?

 **Edgelord:** my brother who i put into a coma

 **Link:** oh yeah him

 **Link:** the other guy's name is takashi shirogane

 **Hulk:** that's an anime-ass name if i do say so myself

 **Link:** yeah i think that too

 **Link:** he seems nice tho

 **Link:** unlike some of the others

 **Link:** seriously look at this motherfucker

**< photo sent>**

**Masky:** wait a second he looks familiar

 **Link:** yeah that's lance mcclain

 **Link:** cuban

 **Link:** kinda hot tbh

 **Link:** hits on people

 **Link:** shoots shit

 **Masky:** wait did you just say he was hot

 **Link:** yeah so????

 **Link:** i'm allowed to do whatever i want and you can't stop me

 **Masky:** fair-ass point

 **Edgelord:** oh btw guys i got stabbed

 **Masky:** you got what now

 **Masky:** oh my god you guys are all complete idiots

 **Hunk:** hey

 **Edgelord:** but yeah i got stabbed

 **Edgelord:** gettin it patched up by my bf's bff

 **Edgelord:** as much as i hate him he's pretty damn helfpul

 **Link:** you mean leslie vale right?

 **Link:** he seems cool

 **Masky:** oh i hate him for many different reasons

 **Hulk:** which we all already know

 **Tictac:** oh hi

 **Hulk:** yo toby hiiiii

 **Tictac:** hi babe

 **Link:** pda

 **Tictac:** shut up i kno you have the hots for jack

 **Tictac:** the shorter one

 **Link:** ya i kno

 **Link:** hes weird

 **Masky:** yall are weird

 **Masky:** but anyways jeff who stabbed you?

 **Edgelord:** keith

 **Edgelord:** my voltron counterpart

* * *

**PM between Red and Green**

**Red:** i finally got that butcher knife guy

 **Green:** good job

 **Red:** i was able to get a stab in but then me nutted me and ran off

 **Green:** the one time i'm glad i don't have outer genitalia tbh

 **Red:** zip it

 **Green:** his names jeff in care youre wondering

 **Green:** several of his friends are magical

 **Green:** there's a teleporting clown called jack

 **Red:** oh god my worse nightmare

 **Green:** he only seems inclined to hurt kids tho

 **Red:** that's not much better but okay

 **Red:** hows your bayard holding up?

 **Green:** good thanks

 **Green:** it has a grappling hook now

 **Green:** level up bitch

 **Red:** sweet

 **Red:** all i get is a knife that becomes a sword

 **Green:** i can make it cooler for you

 **Red:** fuck yeah

 

 


End file.
